


Escaping

by Fishfootidentity



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Meme, Sci-Fi AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishfootidentity/pseuds/Fishfootidentity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sci-Fi AU: Jaime and Brienne escape Vargo Hoat's stronghold in Harrenhal. Cheesy oneshot of a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupremeLeaderMillicent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeLeaderMillicent/gifts).



> For a writing prompt on Tumblr: "Mamihlapinatapei (The look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.), Brienne/Jaime."  
> This was the prompt that I was warming up for with the Convention Roommates fic.

Their hearts raced as they ran down the corridors of Harrenhal Complex in search of the hangar.

Despite the wound in her side, Brienne could still run at a fast pace and in long strides. Jaime huffed and panted in trying to keep up with her, his left arm and hand still sore from fending off Harrenhal’s local punishment beast using a three-foot-long metal pipe.

_Steelshanks Walton and his men shot stun ammo at the bear. As for Hoat, Walton can only argue with him for so long before he sets the rest of the Brave Companions down on us,_ Jaime thought.

“No, wait,” he said to Brienne before she made a wrong turn. “There.” With his head he indicated where the vehicles are kept.

Without missing a step, Brienne turned around and resumed at her pace. For a second Jaime thought Brienne was holding out her right hand for him to grab, and when she glanced over her shoulder and saw that he was not responding, she pulled her hand back.

There was no time for regrets yet, however; Vargo Hoat’s guards shouted words at the sight of them.

Brienne knocked one out with a punch to the nose and flipped another over her shoulder, slamming him to the floor. One guard approached Jaime to stop him, but he got kneed in the groin by the one-handed man for his troubles.

Once they were dealt with, the two escapees surveyed the range of hoverbikes available for their use. Jaime had been riding pillion with Steelshanks earlier when they left Harrenhal and doubled back. Now, as then, it would be difficult to operate a hoverbike one-handed, so he will have to do the same with Brienne.

“I’m going to have to ride with you,” he said.

The glance that was her response told him she agreed.

After quickly debating her options, she selected a large, high-torque hoverbike that came in a garish clash of blue and gold. She checked that it has energy – which it does – and keyed in the code for emergency ignition.

In the meantime Jaime activated the switch that would open the hangar’s door. The hum of the bike’s engine told him of its approach, and Jaime swung a leg over the extended saddle to sit behind Brienne.

“Hold tight,” she said to him.

With a startling rev, the hoverbike accelerated out of Harrenhal and over grassy plains. Marksmen posted on the south gate’s battlements fired some warning shots, but by the time they received the order to shoot the escaping hoverbike down for good, Jaime and Brienne were well out of firing range.

It was only after the bike’s energy was down to a quarter that Brienne slowed down and sought respite on the side of the road. For a good part of the journey, Jaime’s arms have clung onto Brienne’s midsection, his face buried in her back as the wind tugged at his unkempt and unwashed golden locks.

The vehicle’s hums died as Brienne led it to halt under a tree. Jaime nearly flopped and rolled off the bike when he dismounted, shaking with adrenaline. But Brienne moved succinctly, though she looked tired. She opened up the bike’s storage compartment and took out one of the two thankfully-full bottles of water.

“Turn away,” Brienne told Jaime; her right hand held the opened bottle while her left is about to lift the hem of the worn-out oversized T-shirt Hoat’s men gave her to wear when she fought the bear.

Jaime raised his eyebrows. “We shared a bathing chamber. What d’you have to be so modest about?” he asked.

Still, he acquiesced and turned away, looking out for oncoming riders. Hearing her hiss at the pain made him wince slightly, as if he could feel it, too. He sneaked a glance over his shoulder purely to see how bad the wound looked; after all, the effort of running earlier must have pumped some blood out of Brienne. She looked completely occupied with bandaging herself, as if trying not to think of other things. She ripped some cloth from her tattered jeans to bind the wound in her side.

“We should find Qyburn. He can treat those wounds,” he suggested, turning his sights back to the landscape.

“I didn’t think it was that bad,” Brienne replied.

Jaime faced her again when he heard her replace the bottle’s cover.

“That bear was genetically mutated; it’s the only thing that can explain its size and all the odd patches on its fur,” Jaime pointed out.

Brienne lowered her head in resignation. She then sat down with her back against the tree.

After a split-second of mentally kicking himself, Jaime mirrored her action and sat opposite her, leaning against a non-heated part of the hoverbike. Several times he opened his mouth and tried to think of what to say, but he always ended up closing it again and falling into silence.

Eventually Brienne said: “Thank you. I didn’t think you’d come back for me.”

Jaime smiled in an attempt to play down the seriousness. “Bolton’s men don’t provide me with the same refreshing conversation you do. Besides, the Bloody Mummers are bloody douchebags. Pissing them off makes me a little happier inside.” He left it at that, avoiding a point he was making regarding the Mummers.

Brienne looked up at him. Innocent, wide sapphire eyes met green emeralds that feared the betrayal of their secrets. Thoughts ran wild in Jaime’s head as he looked at the tall, muscular woman in faded and frayed clothing. He should not have left her to her fate in the first place. He wished he was the one with main control of the hoverbike. He wanted to take her back to King’s Landing and make her feel better, and stop talking bullshit or being mean to her already.

After a while, he felt something in the look that Brienne gave him in return: soft and filled with thoughts, perhaps even yearning.

_Say something_ , Jaime urged himself, but his mouth is not cooperating.

Too soon, the two of them could hear more hoverbikes humming in the distance. Jaime motioned for Brienne to stay down. He rose to his feet and saw three of the vehicles approaching.

“Oh good. Steelshanks and his men are here – somehow they survived an altercation with Hoat and stayed intact,” he announced.

Brienne closed her eyes for a few seconds took a deep breath, and released it. After securing her makeshift bandages, she also stood up to witness the accomplices to her escape. Her arm brushed lightly against his shoulder when she went back onto the hoverbike they stole.

“Shall we?” she said to him after the bike was ignited with a different code that allows it limited general use.

Jaime smiled and gave her one eager nod before joining her on the custom-painted vehicle.


End file.
